


up in arms

by wintercelestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, PWP, sub!diavolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial
Summary: diavolo is strung up, and strung out.
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	up in arms

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "diavolo taking Lucifer’s cock and Barb’s in his hole 💦"

The way Diavolo’s thighs tremble, one would have thought there was a seismic event happening.

It certainly feels like Barbatos is fucking him with the force of one.

Diavolo’s whine comes out as a distorted noise, incoherent through the ball gag strapped across his mouth. Drool trails unfettered from his chin to chest.

“Quietly, my lord,” Barbatos teases behind him, his hips not even skipping a beat, tail wound tight around Diavolo’s leg as he keeps up the rough pace. “You wouldn’t want Lucifer to hear, would you?”

Diavolo shakes his head from side to side, saliva dripping in wild patterns across his sweaty skin. He pulls at the handcuffs securing his wrists together, arms strung up over his head as the chains connect him to the ceiling. The fact that his feet only _just_ sit flat against the floor is perhaps very charitable; for any other demon, Barbatos would have never permitted such generosity.

“Nngh,” Diavolo whimpers, and his cock pitifully leaks pre-cum down his thigh. _No_.

“Good.” Barbatos’s hips smack hard against the flesh of his ass.

“On the contrary,” comes Lucifer’s voice, low and amused, as he shuts the door with a click.

Back from duties right on time, as usual.

He strips off his jacket and vest as he crosses the room, the front of his pants already tight by the time his footsteps stop in front of Diavolo’s naked, trussed up form. “I could hear him before I even opened the door.”

Barbatos tuts, clicking his tongue. “Oh dear.”

His thrusts slow down, fingers slipping into Diavolo’s hair, curling into a fist at the nape of his neck and tugging his head back. “Imagine what the rest of the castle heard, my lord, if you were that loud.”

Another whimper, this time in embarrassment at his own neediness. Diavolo’s chest shakes with a sob of relief at the sight of his right-hand demon’s eyes on him.

Lucifer will let him down. Lucifer will release him from the chains that have kept his pleasure from him for so, so long. He forces out more mangled words through his gag, well aware of how close Barbatos is from the breath that tickles his shoulder blades.

_I need to cum. Please, Lucifer, I’m so close._

Lucifer examines him with a raptor gaze, the other hand lazily working his cock free from his trousers. He strokes it to full hardness, eyes raking over Diavolo’s exposed, clammy body and the deep colour that suffuses his warm skin.

“How long have you been here?” he asks, tone expectant.

Diavolo has no idea. He’s lost count of how many handprints cover his ass, the numerous toys that have been inside him. Barbatos, perhaps fittingly, makes time meaningless.

“Long enough for me to start without you,” Barbatos answers for him, stifling a small laugh. He stops fucking Diavolo long enough for the latter to squirm, letting him grind back on the cock that’s come to a standstill in his ass. “But long enough to prepare him for you too.”

“Wonderful.”

Diavolo yelps when hands grasp the back of his thighs, folding them up against his chest to expose _everything._ He can feel red eyes scouring him again, the feeling of nakedness only settling when Lucifer nods and slots himself between his legs. Above them the chains pull taut with Diavolo’s weight, straining until Diavolo wraps his thighs around Lucifer’s waist instead to relieve some of the tension.

The head of Lucifer’s cock nudges at his entrance.

“Oh.” Diavolo moans around the ball gag as Lucifer enters him, squeezing in tight alongside the other cock occupying the same space. Multiple thick toys had stretched him wide, as if he wasn’t already loose enough from Barbatos’s fingers and cock working him open. He’s full to the brim and the pressure is immense as he clenches experimentally around the two cocks in his ass.

Someone pinches his nipple in warning, and he keens.

“Behave,” Barbatos chides him, but the way something cracks in his composure tells Diavolo he’s not the only one struggling to maintain control.

“It surprises me that you haven’t made a mess of yourself already,” Lucifer remarks, raising an eyebrow. He rocks his hips gently, although there’s no need to go so easy. “Multiple times, in fact.”

Diavolo might have, if Barbatos hadn’t tied his arms over his head like some misbehaving prisoner of war. Instead his cock throbs almost painfully, oversensitive to the point where just a touch would send him unravelling, and Barbatos knows it.

Barbatos knows breaking points just as adeptly as Lucifer knows his way around a chessboard.

His tail unwinds from Diavolo’s thigh to crawl across the expanse of his abdomen. The two forked ends curl around the base of Diavolo’s swollen cock, and he wails as they constrict tight.

Diavolo’s head lolls back into the fingers twisted into his hair again, too lost in sensations to put proper sentences together. The cocks penetrating him settle into a comfortable rhythm, one pulling out as the other presses back in; sometimes they both push inside him at the same time and the stretch leaves him a wild daze. Hands roam over his skin like they own him and every so often someone’s fingers brush over his cock, just to watch it twitch in failed climax.

It’s Lucifer who eventually unbuckles the ball gag and Diavolo gasps in lungfuls of air, a thousand words scrambling over each other to be his first.

“Please-”

Lucifer gags him with three fingers instead. “Silence. I didn’t take that off so you could talk.”

Tiny tears prick at Diavolo’s eyes, but he swallows back the pleas dancing on the tip of his tongue. His lips close obediently around the fingers in his mouth and all he has left to beg with are his eyes, round and full with desperation. 

“Very good,” Barbatos says approvingly. He sounds almost breathless. His fingers loosen just as the muscles in Diavolo’s neck twinge with the beginning of a cramp. “I’m impressed.”

Praise is good, Diavolo knows. His tongue laps weakly at Lucifer’s fingers. He knows it better than anyone else. Praise is indication they’re pleased with him; maybe they’ll even cum in him now, and let him have something more than the morsels they toss.

Barbatos is the first to give him the satisfaction of being used, a soft sigh escaping him as he finds the release he’s been chasing. The double stimulation of Lucifer’s cock against his, combined with the unyielding grip of Diavolo’s walls, have made for a dangerous blend of thrills. He remains buried inside afterwards, rather preferring to enjoy a touch of overstimulation than pull out.

_Ah, maybe now, finally-_

His tail keeps Diavolo’s cock in its chokehold.

If anything else it slithers even tighter around it, firmly holding his climax at bay until Lucifer spills in him too. 

Diavolo crumples to the floor as the chains around his wrists fall slack, the metal links jangling as they sway from the ceiling. Cum drips down the inside of his thighs and onto the floor to mix with his own, the last of his seed oozing from his cock as his orgasm fades away.

Barbatos leans down to press a kiss against his temple, whispering praises of the highest calibre. He’s pleased, Diavolo thinks dimly, and it pleases him too. Barbatos slips away to the bathroom, leaving him to sit at Lucifer’s feet.

Diavolo’s fingers clutch at the leg of Lucifer’s trousers as if he’s grounding himself. His toes still curl at the aftershocks that ripple through his body, running deliciously up and down the length of his spine. Lucifer pets him affectionately, a thumb rubbing along a cheekbone and fingers ruffling his damp, red locks. 

“Well done,” he murmurs, watching Diavolo instinctively lean into the soft touch. “Stay where you are. Barbatos will draw a bath for you.”

There is no prince, no king to be, only someone held in good hands.


End file.
